First kiss
by Eleaa
Summary: Le premier baiser de Richard et Kahlan.
1. Chapter 1

Il s'agit d'un one-shot rédigé pour un concours dont le sujet était de relater une scène à travers les yeux d'un personnage. J'ai choisi de dévoiler les sentiments de Richard lors du premier baiser échangé avec Kahlan dans la saison 1, épisode 8.

Bonne lecture ! :)

(Et j'attends vos impressions ! ;) )

* * *

« Kahlan, murmurais-je, Kahlan, réveille-toi. »

Kahlan ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, plus apeurée que jamais. Elle se releva tant bien que de mal tout en s'appuyant sur moi. Nos regards se croisèrent à plusieurs reprises et je pus lire de la peur dans ses yeux azur. Elle gémissait et semblait effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre dans son inconscient.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout va bien. »

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, puis glissa à mon avant-bras et le serra, tout en continuant de respirer difficilement. Je passai furtivement ma main dans ses cheveux puis la déposai à mon tour sur son autre avant-bras. Ce premier vrai contact me plut grandement, mais je ne laissai rien transparaître de mes émotions et j'essayai de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Elle commença à se calmer, prenant de grandes inspirations pour se contrôler. Je sentis la pression sur mon avant-bras se relâcher, et elle posa de nouveau sa main sur ma joue. Ce geste bien que semblable au premier me parut pourtant totalement différent, il était teinté d'une douceur extrême. Sa main suivit la courbe de mon bras pour finir dans la mienne.  
Elle plongea alors son regard dans le mien, et j'y lu la même détresse qu'à son réveil brutal. Elle ne semblait pas remise de ce mauvais rêve.

« Je t'ai tué », lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, en fuyant mon regard.

Elle avait l'air complètement abattue.

« J'ai eu de la chance que ce n'était qu'un rêve », répondis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Ma réponse, que je pensais plutôt malicieuse n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et elle paraissait toujours aussi affligée.

« Et si ca n'en n'était pas un ? », dit-elle.

Ses yeux allaient des miens puis à ma bouche. Son regard, à la fois perdu et embrumé, laissait entrevoir que des larmes, au coin de ses yeux, étaient prêtes à perler. Pendant que je m'approchais légèrement d'elle, Kahlan passa une main sur son visage

« - De quoi parles-tu? Qu'est-ce que ca pourrait être d'autre ?, m'exclamai-je.

- Une prémonition.

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer.

- Mais la Prophétie... Shota a dit que je te trahirais, déclara-t-elle en me regardant, bouleversée.

- Tu sais ce que Zedd pense d'elle. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. C'est une sorcière. »

Mes paroles ne la calmaient guère, je voyais dans l'expression de son visage qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je lui disais.

« Une sorcière très puissante … », commença Kahlan.

Je soupirai quelque peu en me redressant. J'essayai de trouver les mots qui pourraient la rassurer, un tant soit peu. Elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose qui n'avait pas eu lieu et qui n'aurait jamais lieu.

« …une qui sait ce qui est écrit sur le mur des prophéties :"celle en blanc trahira le Seeker." », finit-elle, le regard dans le vide.

Je poussai cette fois-ci un soupir plus prononcé.

« - Kahlan, tu ne pourras jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour me trahir. Jamais. Cela va à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi tu crois, répliquai-je en appuyant chacun de mes mots pour qu'ils aient plus d'impact, et l'attrapant avec force par les bras.

- Je suis un danger pour toi, répondit-elle en faisant un signe de dénégation de la tête et en baissant les yeux.

- Kahlan… dis-je en plongeant mon regard profondément dans le sien, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps… mais… de toute ma vie… tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance… et pour laquelle je m'inquiète le plus… »

Elle releva doucement les yeux vers moi. Son regard bleu océan me faisait littéralement chavirer.

« Kahlan… Je… »

Elle ne détachait pas son regard du mien. Elle était d'une beauté renversante à cet instant précis. Elle n'incarnait plus la Kahlan forte et intouchable que je connaissais, elle m'apparaissait comme un être chétif et fragile, dont je devais prendre soin, que je devais aimer et que je devais protéger, plus que tout au monde. Sa peur de me faire du mal, son angoisse de me trahir la rendait plus séduisante et vulnérable que jamais. J'étais perturbé, et ne parvenais pas à lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. Comment lui avouer ? Ma gorge était nouée par l'émotion. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui faire part des sentiments qui s'étaient emparés de mon cœur.

« Tu quoi ? », murmura-t-elle.

Je rapprochai lentement mon visage du sien et elle en fit autant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser mon regard sur sa bouche, si fine et attirante. Lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement, un puissant frisson s'empara de tout mon corps. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une sensation si profonde et immatérielle. J'avais l'impression que nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Le temps s'était suspendu, et le monde avait cessé d'exister. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Plus rien autour de moi n'importait. Emporté par cette fougue que je n'avais jamais encore savourée, je posai délicatement ma main sur sa joue et continuai d'apprécier ses lèvres délicates.

Mais le charme fut brisé lorsqu'elle s'écarta brutalement de moi, rompant notre baiser. J'eus l'impression que l'univers s'écroulait. Elle se releva brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle me tourna le dos l'espace de quelques secondes, puis se retourna, tout en reprenant son souffle.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait stoppé notre embrassade. J'étais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. N'avait-elle pas ressenti ce tourbillon de sensations ? N'avait-elle pas eu l'impression que nos âmes n'en formaient plus qu'une ?

Je m'approchai d'elle, espérant qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Elle fit le premier pas à l'instant même où nos yeux se croisèrent. Elle attrapa mon visage et captura ma bouche avec vigueur. Je répondis ardemment à son baiser. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je l'embrassai passionnément, et elle répondit à mon appel. Je frémis de plaisir et continuai mon baiser avec toujours plus de ferveur. J'étais de nouveau transporté. L'univers était dénué de sens. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur résonner à mes tempes. Une sensation d'ivresse et d'allégresse avait envahit tout mon corps et capturé tout mon être.

Le retour à la réalité fut aussi brutal qu'étourdissant lorsqu'elle s'échappa à nouveau de notre étreinte fougueuse et passionnée.

« - Il ne faut pas.

- Pourquoi pas ?, demandai-je, à la fois surpris et frustré.

- Tu ne comprends pas.  
- Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas.  
- Ceci... Nous… ça n'arrivera jamais », déclara-t-elle, le regard brillant de désir et de regret.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai, ne sachant que dire, étant encore sous le choc de cette déclaration improbable et inattendue. Pourquoi me repoussait-elle de cette façon? J'avais senti que le feu qui brûlait en moi la consumait elle aussi de l'intérieur. J'avais ressenti son désir profond de m'appartenir, d'être mienne. Je me dirigeai vers elle, mais elle me repoussa et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Me laissant seul, déboussolé, dévasté mais heureux de ces instants intimes et précieux passés avec elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Jusqu'à ce que je lise le commentaire de Lovelestate21 (merci d'ailleurs pour ta review et ta suggestion), l'idée d'écrire cette scène du point de vue de Kahlan ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, et je me demande vraiment bien pourquoi...  
Du coup, je l'ai rédigé... J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si du coup j'ai conservé certains passages du point de vue de Richard.  
Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours des lecteurs...

* * *

« Kahlan, Kahlan, réveille-toi. »

J'ouvris les yeux et m'éveillais en sursaut. La voix, pourtant rassurante de Richard ne réussit pas à me réconforter, et je me relevai tant bien que de mal tout en m'appuyant sur lui. Nos regards se croisèrent à plusieurs reprises et je baissai les yeux, ayant du mal à affronter ses yeux noisettes, ne cessant de me remémorer ce que je venais de faire inconsciemment.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout va bien. »

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, puis glissai à son avant-bras et le serrai avec rigueur, pour me montrer que je ne rêvais pas et qu'il était bien là, en chair et en os avec moi. Je respirai avec difficulté, tentant d'effacer ces horribles images de ma tête, me répétant qu'il était face à moi, que je ne l'avais pas touché, que je ne lui avais pas fait de mal. Il passa furtivement sa main dans mes cheveux puis la déposa sur mon autre avant-bras, rendant sa présence encore plus réelle. Le toucher me permettait de différencier la réalité de l'illusion, sentir sa peau contre la mienne me prouvait également qu'il était bien vivant.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Entendre sa voix me calma un peu et je pris de grandes inspirations pour me contrôler. Je relâchai la pression sur son avant-bras, et je posai délicatement ma main sur sa joue. Sa peau chaude m'apaisa et me donna un peu de courage, il fallait que je lui dise, que je lui avoue l'horreur que j'avais commise et que j'allais sans doute commettre. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et plongea mon regard dans le sien. Je craignai sa réaction et ne savais pas réellement de quelle manière lui révéler que le geste accomplit dans mon rêve était le pire qui puisse jamais arriver.

« Je t'ai tué », lâchai-je finalement dans un souffle, en fuyant son regard.

Il me regarda en faisant la moue.

« J'ai eu de la chance que ce n'était qu'un rêve », répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Sa réponse m'étonna. Je pensais qu'il m'aurait cru, qu'il aurait accordé de l'importance à ce que je venais de lui dire, qu'il ne prendrait pas ma déclaration à la légère. Il fallait qu'il me croie, qu'il sache qu'il était en danger en ma présence.

« Et si ça n'en n'était pas un ? », demandai-je

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois, et je fixai le sol, sentant les larmes monter à mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi, aussi faible et désemparée. Je passai une main sur mon visage pour essayer de me redonner un peu de contenance, et senti qu'il s'approchait de moi.

« - De quoi parles-tu? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?, dit-il.

- Une prémonition.

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer.

- Mais la Prophétie... Shota a dit que je te trahirais, déclarai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu sais ce que Zedd pense d'elle. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. C'est une sorcière.  
- Une sorcière très puissante …, répondis-je.

Il soupira en se redressant. Je percevais son intention de me rassurer, je savais qu'il essayait de trouver les mots qui me feraient changer d'avis, mais c'était peine perdue. Le rêve qui venait de me hanter était prémonitoire, j'en étais persuadée. J'allais trahir Richard, j'allais lui faire du mal, j'allais le… tuer… et je ne pouvais l'accepter.

« …une qui sait ce qui est écrit sur le mur des prophéties :"celle en blanc trahira le Seeker." », dis-je le regard dans le vide ne réussissant pas à affronter son regard.

Il poussa cette fois-ci un soupir plus prononcé. Il ne me croyait pas. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accepter la vérité ? Je devais m'éloigner de lui, je ne voulais pas lui porter préjudice et, si le seul moyen de le sauver était de l'abandonner alors je le ferais, sans hésiter…

« - Kahlan, tu ne pourras jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour me trahir. Jamais. Cela va à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi tu crois, dit Richard en appuyant chacun de ses mots pour qu'ils aient plus d'impact dans mon esprit, et il m'attrapa avec force par les bras.

- Je suis un danger pour toi, répondis-je en faisant un signe de dénégation de la tête et en baissant les yeux.

- Kahlan… répliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard profondément dans le mien, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps… mais… de toute ma vie… tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance… et pour laquelle je m'inquiète le plus… »

Je relevai doucement les yeux vers lui en entendant sa dernière phrase, il tenait à moi…

« Kahlan… Je… »

Je ne détachais pas mon regard du sien. J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, espérant de toute mon âme qu'il m'avoue ce que j'attendais. Il était perturbé, et ne parvenait pas à me dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

« Tu quoi ? », murmurais-je pour l'encourager.

Il rapprocha lentement son visage du mien et j'en fis autant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche, elle était si désirable. Lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement, un puissant frisson s'empara de moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une sensation si profonde et spirituelle. J'avais l'impression que nous ne formions plus qu'un. Le temps avait suspendu son envol, et le monde avait cessé d'exister. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Plus rien autour de moi n'importait. J'étais totalement emportée par cette fougue que je n'avais jamais encore savourée, il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue tandis que je continuai d'apprécier ses lèvres.

Le retour à la réalité s'imposa durement à moi. Il ne fallait pas. Nous ne devions pas, c'était contraire à tout, c'était… impossible. Nous ne devions pas nous aimer. Nous ne pouvions pas, pour son bien. M'écarter de lui pour rompre notre baiser fut la chose la plus difficile à faire pour moi depuis bien longtemps. J'avais tellement envie de sentir ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes, de percevoir sa peau contre la mienne.

Il fallait pourtant que cela cesse, je me relevai alors brusquement et m'éloignai de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos l'espace de quelques secondes. « Reprends tes esprits Kahlan, reprends tes esprits », me dis-je à moi-même. Je me retournai vers lui, tout en récupérant mon souffle.

Il s'approcha de moi, plus séduisant que jamais. Sa chemise ouverte laissait entrevoir son torse et ses muscles saillants, le rendant encore plus beau que d'ordinaire. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, toute raison s'échappa de moi, je perdis le contrôle de moi-même et je cédai à ce que me dictait mon cœur. J'attrapai vigoureusement son visage et capturai sa bouche. Il répondit ardemment à mon baiser. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Il m'embrassa passionnément, et je répondis à son appel. Je frémis de plaisir lorsqu'il continua son baiser avec toujours plus de ferveur. J'étais de nouveau transportée. L'univers était dénué de sens. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur battre à vive allure. Une sensation d'excitation, d'allégresse et de plaisir s'était emparée de moi et avait capturée tout mon être.

Malgré cette embrassade qui me transportait littéralement dans un autre monde, une petite voix au fond de ma tête me criait d'arrêter. De tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que l'un de nous ne souffre. Je devais m'éloigner de lui, avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Sans attendre plus longtemps et savourant, pour la dernière fois ses lèvres, je m'échappai brutalement de notre étreinte passionnée, me brisant intérieurement en mille morceaux.

« - Il ne faut pas, déclarai-je

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu ne comprends pas.  
- Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas.  
- Ceci... Nous… ça n'arrivera jamais », déclarai-je, le regard brillant de désir et de regret.

Il ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que rétorquer. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Je lui devais des explications, je le savais, mais à quoi bon lui révéler la vérité maintenant. Elle était trop difficile à dire et je ne pouvais, à l'instant, la déclarer à voix haute parce qu'elle scellerait notre avenir. Un avenir que nous n'aurions jamais. Je ne pouvais pas rompre plus le lien qui existait entre nous, je ne le pouvais pas.

Il s'approcha de moi, avec l'ultime espoir que je ne le repousse pas. Je brûlais d'envie de l'avoir de nouveau contre moi, de l'avoir, pour moi.

Nous ne pouvions pas, et nous ne pourrions jamais, et cette idée me détruisait de l'intérieur, me hantant chaque jour et chaque nuit. Je le repoussais néanmoins, dévastée de devoir faire une telle chose, de le faire souffrir ainsi.

Pourtant c'était mon seul choix, afin de le protéger, de le sauver. Je devais m'éloigner avec le risque de perdre à jamais celui à qui appartenait désormais mon cœur.

Je quittais les lieux sans me retourner, plus abattue que jamais.


End file.
